


Welcome Home Hokage-sama!

by for_the_love_of_konoha



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, all the feels, no kids at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_konoha/pseuds/for_the_love_of_konoha
Summary: Contrary to what his son believes, Naruto actually comes home more often than not. He may come home late but his sweet wife is ready to welcome him home. This is the NaruHina version of Pillow Talk.





	Welcome Home Hokage-sama!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since I got an overwhelming response to Pillow Talk, I decided to write the NaruHina version.

_Creak_

“Kuso!” The young Hokage swore under his breath as he opened his front door.

It was 1 o’clock in the morning and Naruto was trying very hard to keep quiet as his family had long since went to bed. Naruto cringed as he closed the door behind him, the hinge’s high pitched shriek was deafening in the stillness of the night. Making a mental note to oil those damn hinges in the morning Naruto bent down to remove his shoes only to trip over Boruto’s pair that were haphazardly strewn in the entrance way.

_CRASH!_

He saw a light come on upstairs ‘So much for trying to stay quiet’ Naruto thought.

“Anata?” Hinata called as she made her way down the stairs. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“ah. Un. I’m fine Hinata. I just tripped over Boruto’s shoes. That dang kid. When will he learn to put his things away nicely.”

Hinata chuckled, “I could ask you the same question Anata.”

Naruto looked back to see he left his shoes in quite the same state as Boruto had.

“ah. Warui Hinata.” Feeling a little embarrassed he picked up both pairs of shoes and placed them in the shoe cabinet.

“Sorry I woke you Hinata. You can go back to bed I’ll be there soon, I’ll just shower and bathe first.”

“It’s alright. Would you like me to draw a bath for you instead?”

Naruto smiled at his wife. “You are too good to me.”

“I know.” She wittily replied as she headed back up the stairs to prepare Naruto’s bath. Naruto chuckled and made his way to follow his wife. As he made his way along the corridor he decided to check on his kids. Hoping Himawari’s door wasn’t as loud as the main door, Naruto gingerly cracked it open just to peak at his little princess. To his surprise her bed still made and empty. ‘Strange’ He thought. Popping across the hall to Boruto’s door he looked in to find his bed also empty, but unlike his sister’s Boruto’s looked like he had been in it not too long ago.

With slightest amount of worry, Naruto headed to the bathroom to ask his wife were his children were.

“Hinata, where are the kids?”

“Well Himawari is staying over with Hanabi at the compound, but Boruto should be home.”

Switching to sage mode Naruto did a quick scan for his son’s chakra. He found him at the Sarutobi compound.

Shaking his head, Naruto sighed. “Geez that kid.”

“Doushita Anata?”

“Don’t worry. He’s at Konohamaru’s house. Why, I have no idea.” He leaned over to kiss his wife. “He’ll come home sooner or later and if he doesn’t it will be Konohamaru’s job to feed him.”

“Anata!” Hinata gave him a slap on the arm. “Well your bath is ready. I’m going down to make some tea.”

Naruto grabbed her wrist and eyed her mischievously.

“Join me.”

“eh?!” Hinata exclaimed “NO! That’s so embarrassing Naruto-kun”

“aww come on Hinata, we used to bathe together all time.”

“That was before we had kids!” she scolded.

“The kids aren’t here now.”

“Boruto could come home at any time.”

“Then we’d better hurry.” Naruto grabbed his wife by the waist and brought her in close. He looked at her with pleading eyes. “Please hime?”

Hinata gazed up at her husband. How could she refuse those eyes? It was true, that in their early days of marriage they would bathe together almost daily. Now between Naruto’s schedule and taking care of the kids they hardly had time for themselves. She had to admit, she missed those times when they would come home after training together they would wash each other clean then make love. Desire stirred in her core. Biting her lower lip, she sheepishly replied, “okay.”

“yatta!” Naruto cried triumphantly. He picked his wife up bridal style and made his way to the bathroom.

“Chotto matte Naruto-kun!” Hinata was squirming in his arms. “Put me down!”

Naruto stopped walking, but disobeyed her order. “but Hinata! You said we could bathe together!”

“I know, but I already showered and washed my hair. Go wash and I’ll join you in 10 minutes to soak in the tub.”

Naruto gently set her feet on the floor.

“5 minutes.” He whispered in her ear then set off stripping as he went leaving a trail of clothes in his wake.

Hinata shook her head as her husband bounded off like a child. She was still so in love with her husband and all his child like antics. Making her way to the bedroom she laid out some fresh pajamas for Naruto after neatly folding her own night gown. She caught her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Suddenly feeling self-conscious she grabbed a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around her before going back to the bathroom.

 Steam engulfed her as she opened the door.

“Anata…”

“ hm.” Naruto replied. He was already in the tub; his head resting against the edge and arms hanging over the sides. “ Come here hime.”

Hinata went to her husband. She turned her back towards him as she removed the towel and awkwardly climbed in next to him still facing away. Naruto could sense something was amiss.

“What’s the matter hime?”

“It’s nothing Anata, sit back and I’ll lean up against you.”

Giving in to his wife’s commands Naruto adjusted himself so Hinata could rest up against his chest. But he could still feel something was bothering Hinata; even after she settled against him her arms were still taught around her chest and waist.

“Hime, what’s wrong? Tell me.”

Hinata sighed. “I’m just a little embarrassed about my body. I think I need to get back into training regularly and maybe ask Sakura-san to help me get rid of my stretch marks.”

“WHAT?!” Her husband exclaimed. “Hime, you are as beautiful as the day I married you! Why would you think like that?”

“Oh, I just…….I….I saw myself in the mirror and I guess I didn’t realize how much my body has changed over the years.” Her arm instinctually tightened over her belly. In actuality she was probably only 5 pounds more than before she had kids and she was still very lean and toned. Despite being retired she still trained with her children from time to time and even with Hanabi on rare occasions. 

“Hinata, baby, your body is a testament to your strength and love.” Naruto wrapped his arms around her and caressed her curves. “ You carried **two** human beings in here” Moving his hands to cup her voluptuous breasts, “and you fed them with these. Your body is amazing Hime.”

Feeling comforted by his words, yet still a little embarrassed by his groping, Hinata turned around to give her sweet husband a kiss.

“Thank you Anata. I don’t know what came over me.”

She settled back to their previous position and rested her head against her husband’s shoulder.

“I love you Naruto-kun.”

“I love you more.”

Naruto moved his nimble hands over her arms gently caressing them under the water. Mewling at his touch Hinata sank further into her husband’s embrace. Having her pressed up so close to him, Naruto could feel his desire awakening. He nibbled on her ear as his hands once again made there way to her breasts, fondling and squeezing. He rolled her nipples between his fingers until they were taught and pointy. Hinata gasped at the sensation.

“I love every inch of you Hime.” Naruto whispered.

Turning his attention to her legs, Naruto’s hands began to wander over her thighs. Playfully he teased her, running his fingers over her knees and up her inner thigh, yet keeping his distance from her core. Hinata would whine every time his fingers got close, but not close enough to her heat.

“Naruto…” she hummed

“Yes Hime?”

“Please…”

“As you wish Hime.”

Hinata moaned as he cupped her core. His fingers toyed with her lady lips and his palm pressed firmly against her pubic mound. Feeling up her slit he found her clit and pressed against it with his forefinger. Hinata could not hold her voice back as he pleasured her. The sounds she was making turned Naruto rock hard, his erection pressed firmly against her back.

“Hime, let’s go to the bedroom.” He pulled them both to their feet and set her down out of the tub. They quickly dried and Naruto picked her up bridal style and brought her to their bed.

Naruto crawled over his wife and capturing her lips he kissed her with abandon.

“I was wrong Hinata, you’re not a princess; you’re a goddess.” He licked his lips. “Tonight let me worship my goddess.”

Before she could protest Naruto began kissing her everywhere. He licked along her collar bone, nipped down her sternum. He kissed the scar that rested just below her right breast, the ‘memento’ from her battle with Pain all those years ago. It was Hinata’s first physical testament of her love to him. He made his way down further to belly and gingerly kissed each one of her stretch marks. He made his way down to her body kissing as he went until he lastly kissed the tops of her .

“Naruto” The sound of need was in her voice as she called his name.

“I’m not done worshiping you yet.”

Naruto moved back up between her legs. He spread her thighs far apart as he settled, his face above her blue-black curls. Slightly lifting her hips up, he dipped his tongue against her sweet heat. She screamed his name as he lapped against her woman lips. Encouraging him with her cries, Naruto  feasted upon her, his tongue dipping into her entrance. Hinata could feel the wave of her orgasm begin to swell as her husband ate her out. She grasped his shoulders for stability as she felt is fingers enter her, his tongue grazing the hood of her clit. He picked up his pace, fingers thrusting and curling in her massaging her g-spot. Hinata became undone when he took her swollen clit between his lips and sucked on it; the wave of her orgasm crashed down and she convulsed in pleasure, screaming his name as she came.

It took her a few moments to come down from her high. Naruto was in no hurry as he waited for her tremors to subside, his fingers still inside her. He gently toyed with her over sensitized clit making her arch and twitch as pleasure coursed through her body.  When she had stilled, only then did he pull out his fingers. He stood on his knees making his manhood jut out straight and proud. Hinata quickly sat up and wrapped both her hands around her husband’s thick length while she took his bulbous head into her mouth.

Naruto swore under his breath. The sight of his Byakugan princess on her knees, his length inside her mouth made Naruto even harder. Hearing her husband’s muffled curse, encouraged Hinata. She removed one hand to take more of him in while her other hand pumped the rest of his shaft. She increased her speed, her head bobbing up and down over his cock while her tongue pressed against the sensitive vain that ran along the underside of him. Naruto closed his eyes as he reveled bliss. He was getting close. He brought his hand to her hair and gently pulled back, telling her to stop.

“Doshita Anata?” Hinata looked up at her husband.

“I want to come inside of you Hime.”

Naruto eased her on to her back and spread her knees wide to make room for himself. He stroked her folds with the tip of his cock allowing her love juice to coat the tip before aligning himself with her entrance. He looked down at his wife. In her eyes were filled with lust and she biting her lower lip in anticipation of their joining. That look was too tempting for Naruto not to have fun with his little wife. He let his tip slip past her entrance; Hinata braced herself for the rest of him but gasped in surprised when he pulled out. Again he entered only slightly deeper then abruptly pulled out. He could see the slight frustration her face as he denied her need to be filled. Pushing in again he moved his hips in shallow thrusts. He could tell Hinata need more, she raised her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist in hopes to take him in deeper, moaning for more but Naruto kept his shallow pace.  

“Naruto! Stop teasing me!” Hinata cried and activated her Byakugan on instinct.

“Warui, Hinata.” He grinned only half sorry. “You were making such a great face I couldn’t resist.”

“Please Naruto,” her eyes softened. “I want all of you.”

Supporting himself on his forearms Naruto leaned down over her. “As you wish Hime.”

Hinata screamed in pleasure as he impaled himself to the hilt. His massive length completely engulfed in her sweet, wet, heat. She was so tight and he stretched her to her limit. He stilled for a moment reveling in the sensation of her muscles squeezing around him.

He began to move, his thrusts slow and deep. He lowered himself even lower as he wrapped his arms under his wife’s shoulders and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He nipped at her delicate skin leaving small little red marks on porcelain plains. Hinata wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck, her hand roaming his back, fingernails scrapping against his skin.  Naruto quickened his pace and Hinata wrapped legs around his waist, locking her ankles together to meet each of his thrusts. Faster and faster he moved each thrust taking him all the way. Hinata’s breathing became labored as she approached her climax. Her legs tightened even more around him, to bring him closer. Hinata held on to her husband, biting his shoulder as the crest of her orgasm hit her. 

Without waiting for the waves of her climax to subside Naruto pulled out and turned her over. Lifting her hips up he rammed himself into her from behind. Hinata moaned with every thrust; this new angle hitting deeper than before. Reaching down Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and sat her up so that her back was arched against his chest. This allowed him access to fondle her beautiful breasts while she rode his cock.

While one arm supported her waist and kept her upright, his other hand went down to her neglected clit. He rubbed the swollen bud as he thrust up into her. That touch was enough to send Hinata over the edge again.

“NARUTO!” she screamed as she came.

Without removing himself, Naruto set her down again so that she could rest her torso on the bed. He lifted her hips once more and pounded into her. Gripping her hips his thrusts were fast and steady. Her name became a chant upon his lips.

“Hinata…oh Hinata! Hinata!”

Faster and faster he moved. The sound of flesh slapping flesh, moans, and grunts filled the room and he joined with his wife over and over. Hinata could tell her husband was close his thrusts were almost erratic now. She reached under her between her legs and cupped his sac. That sensation sent Naruto over the edge almost instantly. Burying himself deep in his wife, he came, pouring his seed into her core.

Once he had released all his essence, he collapsed on to his wife while still inside her. His labored breath tickled the back of her neck. He could still feel her tight heat pulse around him as be began to soften. He pulled out and rolled to his back. And scooped his wife up so that she was snuggled to his side. He grinned as he glanced at his wife. She was completely spend. Her eyes were closed but she wore a satisfied smile. Their breathing became normal as the summer air cooled their skin.

“Naruto-kun..” Hinata softly called, her eyes now open gazing lovingly at her husband.

“hmm?”

“Okairinasai.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed her sweetly.

“Tadaima.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment or kudos and follow me here and on tumblr @for-the-love-of-konoha.


End file.
